The New Transfer Student From America
by suzannfiction
Summary: Yamamoto Suzume was a hard worker who was ranked first in her studies and was a starting member of her middle school's basketball team. But due to a car accident, she was left being unable to over strain her left leg ending her basketball career. After moving to Japan, Suzume started to feel better and enrolled into Kaijou High. But what happens when she encounters Kise Ryouta?


I've always hated slackers. I always tried my best in America and ended up being ranked 1st in all subjects in middle school and was a starting member in my basketball team. However, I had to move to Japan, due to certain events, in my freshman year. I had to enroll to Kaijou High School since they focused more on sports rather than academics and other reasons. But since my limited knowledge of Japanese greatly affected my grades, I was surprised that they actually accepted me.

Today is my first day of Kaijou High School which is three months into the year. I had a little trouble learning Japanese which was why I had to attend school rather late. As I walked into my classroom I was a little excited since I'd finally get to talk with people my age. Back in America I had very little friends and because I was Japanese I never really fit in with most of the kids.

"This is your new classmate, Yamamoto Suzume she's from America," the teacher said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm not that confident in my Japanese but I'll be in your care."

"Nice to meet you!" everyone said. I went to my seat which was next to a rather attractive guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. I later learned that his name was Kise Ryouta from the way he spelled his name on his paper.

During lunch I went to see the teacher for the notes I've missed for the first few months and went back to the classroom. I entered and saw that my desk was occupied by some girl talking with the guy who sits next to me. I walked up to her and nicely asked,

"Can you please move? I'd like to sit in my seat."

"Sit somewhere else." I stood for a moment and looked around the classroom. Everyone was in their own cliques and some sat in their own desks but if I did sit in an empty desk then I'd have to pack up all my things when lunch was over. So instead I stared at her for a good minute so that she'd feel awkward and move. She noticed I was still there. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"You're on my desk and I need to copy the notes I've missed for the first 3 months of class."

"Okay fine just take your seat."

"Thank you," I said with a smile and my best Japanese accent. When I sat down I looked at my notes and had to translate most of the words into English since I still didn't know Japanese that well. The blonde guy who sits next to me looked at my papers and asked,

"Are you really from America?"

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to watch any basketball in the city?"

"Um why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to know if you met any NBA players," he said with a nervous smile while scratching his head. I widened my eyes a bit; I was a little surprised,

"I never expected that you'd like basketball, I figured you were the model type," I said.

"Well I am a model but I always make time for basketball practice," he said as if he was bragging.

"But sadly no I haven't met any NBA players, I'd usually watch street ball," I said with a sigh.

"Seriously? I heard that those games are even more intense than actual basketball matches," Kise said with excitement in his eyes. I can't believe he knew about street ball, I'd sometimes play with my friends after school back in America.

"It is! You should see the gambling courts, the guys there bet $10 per game but if someone loses they'd have to try to win their money back," Kise was surprised either because it was his first time hearing about gambling courts or that I knew so much. I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Why are you so shocked?"

"I never thought a girl would know so much about street ball. It's as if you actually played in a street ball match."

"Well not to brag or anything but I was taught by the best street ball player in my town and won a few matches."

"Whoa cool! Hey can I have your number?" The bell rang and lunch was over. "Tell me more about your teacher later!"

"Uh sure." As the teacher walked in, he began the lesson and assigned a project to be done in a group of 2 that was due by next week. Sensei let us work on the project and pick our partners during class; Kise asked me to be his partner and we worked on our project until the end of the period. We talked a lot about basketball when we finished planning out our project. Apparently he's a starter for the basketball team which is one of the top ten teams ranked in Japan. I was a little amazed that this school was nationally well known. But Kaijou does spend more money on the athletic department after all. When school was over Kise told me,

"Hey Suzume, you should be our team's manager."

"You guys don't have a co-ed team?" I asked.

"Nah, most of the sports teams are only boys. None of the girls really win anything when it comes to sports."

"Wait how come? Do they at least try to make it to the nationals?"

"I don't think so," Kise said admittedly. "Anyway you should try and help the team improve their styles or something. You seem to know a lot about basketball."

"Well I can't really play either way. I could ask the coach but do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the south gym today. I'm gonna go home though since practice is at 4 today. See ya later."

"Bye," I waved. I went down to the south gym (or what I thought was the right way) and heard sneakers squeak and basketballs go through the net without hitting the rim. I walked through the doors and heard a ball hit the rim this time. I noticed something above my head and looked up. I ended up getting hit in the face with a basketball and I rubbed my nose which took most of the hit,

"A-Are you okay?" a guy asked. He was the one here so I assumed he was the one I heard as I walked in, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think the-" He paused and noticed that my nose was swollen.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm just fine!" I insisted my voice sounded a little nasally and I felt blood drip from my nose,

"Whoa! Hurry up and tilt your head back!" He ordered as he ran off somewhere. I did what he said and waited for him to return. "Here," he said as he placed a towel on my nose. Luckily none of it went on my clothes and I wiped the blood on the dry towel.

"_Sorry about your towel_," I said while holding my nose. My voice sounded pretty funny but it was better than getting blood all over my uniform.

"Hey I was the one who hit you so I'm sorry. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio; I heard you come in and wasn't paying attention to where I was aiming. The ball must've hit the rim pretty hard and hit you in the face."

"_Hahaha I must have the worst luck. I'm Yamamoto Suzume by the way._"

"What are you doing at the East gym in the first place?"

"_Well I was trying to look for the south gym but I think I went the wrong way. I wanted to look for the coach and ask if I could become the basketball team's manager._"

He thought for a moment and said, "He's usually in his office at this time." I looked around and didn't know where to go since it was my first day at school.

"_Um do you know where it is? Sorry I just transferred here._"

"It's across the hall through those doors but you should probably ask him tomorrow."

"_Oh_ _yeah that makes sense, uh can I give this to you tomorrow, if you don't mind?_"

"I mean it was kind of my fault so go ahead."

"_Thanks Kasamatsu-san. I'll see you tomorrow._" I rushed out of the gym still holding the towel over my nose and hurried home.


End file.
